Casting a Spell
by Frozen Kiwijuice
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is a girl transferring to Sinnoh's best boarding school, but she doesn't know the school is for witches and wizards. She meets up with a cold-hearted boy, and a war is about to start. Will she understand it all? IkariContestPokeOldRival R
1. Prologue

**(EDIT: Hello, this is ****TKCat****, making some small grammar-related changes. I'm no beta reader, but I'm helping for the improvement of the story. I'm sure Kiwi would **_**love**_** for someone to ask her to beta-read her stories, though… ;])**

**This is the prologue of my first story :D next chapter will be up soon! R&R please 3 :) On with the story:**

**Prologue: The Beginning of It All**

_Everything starts with a beginning..._

**-Dawn's POV-**

"_Attention, please. We have arrived to Florama. This is the tour's last stop. Passengers heading to Eterna City need to wait for another train. Thank you for choosing Sinnoh Train Company, have a nice day!"_

It seemed that I had fallen asleep, since we already were in Florama. I couldn't even recall the stop that the train was supposed to make in Jubilife. Not that I cared, as I have been to Jubilife many times. I lifted my head from the cold surface of the window, and there was a small cloud of dew where my warm breath had met the glass.

People were starting to get off the train, to meet family or friends waiting for them outside. On the platform, I could see some people heading inside the station to wait for the train going to Eterna. A few moments later, I realized I was the only one left on the train. I took my bag, carrying some books and a bottle of water. It also included my cell phone, iPod and wallet.

Walking past the many empty seats, I made my way to the door. A lot of shelves were placed close to the doors, and that's where I spotted my bag. It was kind of heavy, so I was relieved when I remembered the wheels under it.

Heading out of the train, cold air hit my face. I pulled my white beanie further down, and inhaled the icy air. The scent was a relaxing mixture of spring flowers, which was probably why it was called Florama. Even in weather that belonged to mid-winter, it still held the calming fragrance of blooming flora. Walking slow-paced in a random direction was not my intention, but I was way too tired to actually care to find out where I was heading. The snow quietly started to fall around me. I shivered when a big flake landed on my nose, waking me up from my dreamy trance. Seconds later, I realized I was in the middle of town.

To my left, I could see a flower store. People could be heard chatting happily inside and someone was talking about the wonderful selection of flowers they held. On the other side of the street, a cozy-looking coffee shop was established. Remembering how cold, tired and thirsty I was, I headed inside. Only a few people were sitting inside, enjoying their coffee, tea or hot chocolate. Behind the counter stood a man with a funny mustache; he reminded of someone from France.

"Hello, miss. How can I help you?" the man asked me. He didn't have an accent, which I expected him to have.

"May I have a hot chocolate, please?" I ordered after looking through the menu placed on the counter. After the man responded with a nod, he turned to a machine. I waited for a few seconds before he placed the cup of steaming fresh hot chocolate in front of me.

"Here you go. Enjoy." He gestured me towards the table area with his head.

"Thanks," I said, grabbed my cup and found a table close to a window. No one sat close, so I felt the coziness and warmth from the little café in silence. Slowly zipping down my drink, letting it fill me with its warmth, I started to wonder were the school was. The one I was transferring to because of the problems I had on my other school. I looked through my bag and found a letter I got a while ago. Unfolding the paper, I started to read the text on it.

_Dear Ms. Berlitz_

_Your transfer has been successful, and you're now a student at our school. This letter is your pass through the school gates. Do not show this letter to any strangers, someone connected to this school will find you. Stay in Florama until this person finds you._

_Have a safe trip._

_Professor Rowan, headmaster MA academy._

The letter was short, but direct and told me what to do. A person would find me, so I had no worries I wouldn't find the school. As I looked up to glance at the other tables, I realized I was the only one left. The bell hanging above the door chimed, making me jump a little. An older-looking man entered and smiled towards the bartender, who smiled back. He then turned to look at me and started to speak.

"Dawn Berlitz?" he asked me. His mouth formed in a warm banana shape that smiled towards me.

"That would be me," I smiled back. This guy knew my name, so he was most likely the one following me to the school. He held his hand out and I shook it. Apparently I wasn't supposed to, since he started to laugh.

"You got manners, and that's a good sign," he chuckled at my blush, and continued, "Do you have the letter you received from the headmaster?" I nodded, handing him the letter I read before he entered the coffee shop. I saw his eyes scanning the paper before looking up at me. "Come with me, I'm following you to the academy."

"Right," I replied and got up. Before leaving, I paid for my drink and said a small "goodbye" to the man behind the counter. The guy that was going to show me the way to the school had taken my bag. He commented how heavy it was, which made my cheeks gain a faint red hue.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name!" the grey haired man suddenly said after we had left the small café. "My name is Samuel Oak, and I'm a professor at the school. You'll find out which class I'll teach you in when you get your schedule. Since you're a new student, the teachers will be listed under the classes." I nodded at times to show him I was listening. We kept talking about how I thought the school would be like and other stuff like the cold weather that had appeared in the middle of May.

While talking, we had walked through a big field behind the flower shop. It was covered in withered flowers with a heavy layer of snow over them. The snow was pretty deep, but a trail was made by people that walked this way before us. At the end of the field, we came to a forest entrance. Professor Oak stopped in front of it and looked at me.

"Here we are!" he announced happily. My eyes lightened up and I ran past him. Excited about what was going to be there I squealed to myself, but the sight I was met with wasn't what I expected. It was just like the field we crossed to get to this place, but way bigger. It was almost as big as Florama, and Florama is big. I could barely see the faint treetops at the end. No buildings, cars or people could be seen – just snow-covered flowers. I could feel a heavy breeze fly past me, so I wrapped my coat tighter around me.

"Professor Oak, there's nothing here!" I had a disappointed tone in my voice as I turned to the old man coming towards me. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I can clearly see the academy behind you," he insisted, pointing towards something behind me. I turned around to look. I looked at Oak, then back behind me.

"Shut up…!"

"I didn't say-"

"Shut up! Shut _up_!"

In front of me, the sky had cleared up, the snow had disappeared and the flowers were in bloom. There were blue, red, purple, yellow, and pink flowers all over the place. By my feet, the trail had turned into a tiled road going straight through the gigantic flowerbed. I slowly started to make my way down it, walking towards a big fountain. The road hugged around the circle-formed, water-spewing sculpture, and some benches were also placed around it. I paced around the ring two times or so before heading down the tiles again. Not far from the fountain was an area covered in the grey stone bricks that also were covering the road. I looked up only to see an enormous building colored in s shade somewhere between peach and coral.

"Wow…" it barely came out as a whisper as I admired the large castle right in front of my eyes. I turned around to look for Professor Oak but I didn't find him. Instead, leaning on a tree was a plum haired boy. He was staring at me, and it made me feel uncomfortable. Nothing was said for several seconds, just our eyes meeting. The silence between us was killing me, so I decided to start small talk. I think the boy read my mind, since he started the conversation. His facial expression told me something like 'she's going to start talking about something boring; need to speak first to avoid it.'

"Who are you?" he asked. It sounded more like he demanded me to answer, rather than asking for one. His voice was mysterious. It sounded bored and annoyed at the same time, but there was also something else.

"My name is Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. I'm new here by the way," I replied to his question/demand with a grin on my face that I hoped would make him smile back. Instead he frowned. My grin shrunk noticeably as I continued: "Do you perhaps have some time to show me around?" He turned his back to me and faced towards a small road. He stood there for a while before doing anything at all.

"Hn," he grunted, and then started to walk away.

'_Hn_' was the reply I got. Did that mean yes or no? He disappeared behind a corner and I started to run after him. When I turned right he was gone. Not a single trace of the plum-head was there to see. I sighed before starting to head back when something moved in the bushes and trees that was planted beside me. Suddenly something dark leapt out of the bushes towards me.

"Eek…!" I yelped as the thing landed in front of me. I cautiously looked down only to meet the eyes of a cat. Lilac orbs stared back at me, and coal black fur covered its body. Gently, the cat rubbed its head on my leg then started to walk away from the direction I came from.

"Meow," it called at me looking back. I stood there dumbfounded as it nodded its head forward wanting me to follow it.

"Uh, okay..." I whispered unsurely to myself, but decided to follow the little animal. This place was weird. I've only met one person and a cat. What about Professor Oak? But the surprises that awaited me were just around the corner – quite literally. The cat and I turned left towards the big building when I bumped into something, or rather someone.

A big man with white, busty hair looked down at me. His expression was cold, but it turned warm ones he saw me. "Ah, you must be Ms. Berlitz! I'm Professor Rowan, and I'm the headmaster and a professor at this school. Welcome to the Mage Academy boarding school, for witches and wizards."

"_What _did you say_!__?_"

**So what do you think? ^^ Please review and tell me, so I know what to do better next time.**

**-Freeze**


	2. First Day

**Heey! I'm so sorry for the late update, it's because of school, laziness and a bunch of other stuffs. D: This chapter is longer than the prologue, and I hope you'll continue reviewing! :D**

**Virtual Cookies for shadowjinx, D3sstorjo, Empoleon4eva, big big misty fan, PlatinaBirds, DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT, Espeon210, mednin, Silver-Moon, TKCat, suigetsu-is-da-bomb, Living in a make believe world and ShugoPoke13 :D thank you for reviewing! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters in any form or way.**

**Chapter 1: Information and Introductions**

_When two people meet, something is born…_

**-Dawn's POV-**

"Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's not funny!" I yelled. There's no way that witches or wizards exist! I'd bet huge money that he was lead to think I was crazy or something because of all the trouble I got into in my former schools. I bet this school was a school for nerds, loners, gangsters and insane people!

Rowan looked at me with stern eyes before sighing. Gently rubbing his temples, he started to speak;

"Joanna didn't tell you, did she? Well, guess I'll have to." He spoke in a calm voice, and looked me in the eyes, his dark orbs demanding my mind to focus on his words "You are born into the Berlitz family, a well known mage family. Many people believe no one is left after the last son was killed, but apparently there is someone…"

"Last son… wait, do you mean dad? He died in a car accident, I think..." I told him. My mind tried to focus on happy things while I pushed my tears back. The professor's face saddened a little, and then he started to speak again.

"Yes, it was a horrible day for Joanna. But let's not talk about it anymore. I have to give you your schedule, uniform, dorm key and a map over the school grounds if you don't want to get lost tomorrow," he explained. I responded with a nod, and looked around me. Then it hit me. The cat that I followed had disappeared. I guessed it probably walked away while I talked with Professor Rowan. A small frown found its way to my face, and suddenly I spotted something black with a tail leave around a corner. I brushed past Rowan and ran after the kitty, taking a sharp turn where I last saw Mr. Fur Ball. There was no sign of the cat. It had turned into thin air just like that purple haired guy from before.

"Is there something wrong, Dawn?" Rowans voice made me face the man, and I shook my head 'no'.

"No, I just thought I saw something." I smiled up at him, seeing he was two heads taller than me.

"Okay, then. Let's head to my office." His hand reached for my shoulder and his mouth whispered some words I didn't quite catch before we suddenly were surrounded by a ray of blue light. Did magic really exist? Is this a dream or is it reality? I pinched my arm, but the scenery didn't change. I shot a last glance behind me searching for the cat, but before I could examine the area properly, we teleported away to the principal's office.

_**Rowans office…**_

The thing I just experienced didn't even fall under the category '_awesome_'. It was so much more. It felt like I had millions of Butterfree and Beautifly in my stomach. I wasn't fond of spinning around, but flying at the same time was something else. As the blue light had swallowed me and the Professor, it felt just like sitting on a spinning airplane. And yet, I didn't even get dizzy! After I cleared my thoughts, I glanced up at the white haired man in front of me. He smiled and gestured towards an auburn colored desk. Behind it was a big dark brown chair and in front two smaller chairs were placed. Rowan went to the auburn wood piece and placed himself in the 'king' chair.

"Welcome to my office. Please take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Slowly, I made my way to one of the chairs. I looked at the walls, which were covered in bookshelves full of books, and paintings of people I bet have been principal here through the years. Some frames contained diplomas from tournaments and other activities, and some contained pictures of girls and boys. I bet my eyes were round as UFOs and my mouth was probably 'o' shaped. Slightly pulling out one of the chairs, I sat down. A giant window behind Professor Rowan provided the room with light, so the lamps in the rooms were unlit.

"Are you okay or do you still a little dizzy from the little trip we had?" the Professor in front of me asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you. It's just that your office is _huge_, and it's filled with books and… and other interesting things!" I commented and admired the bookshelf to my left. One of the titles read 'Magical Beings', while another one read 'Famous Witches and Wizards'. Then I remembered the name of this school_. __Mage Academy Boarding School_, I believe that was the name. Did witches really exist? Rowan _had_ teleported us here though, hadn't he? At first, I had been shocked, but when I think about it, it's not even weird. It was like I unconsciously always believed in this. Maybe that was a little weird, though…

"Well, you probably want to get out of here and explore, don't you?" Rowan asked me a smile on his features.

"Yeah, kind of." I admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "But before you start giving me all the things you were supposed to, can you answer a question?"

"Anything, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but that's not the problem. Does mages seriously exist?"

"Indeed, it is… or do you think I threw a lot of stardust around us and ran with you on my shoulders here?" chuckling at his own joke, he answered my question. He closed his hands for a little moment, he then opened it and a sky blue light ball floated in his hand. "This is the color of my aura. Because of its icy color, ice is the ideal element for me. You'll find out the color of _your_ aura tomorrow. Here's your schedule, by the way." The aura thing was weird, but it proved that he was magical. Grabbing the piece of paper the headmaster held out to me, he continued to give me stuff and explaining about them.

"And this is an information sheet about the classes you can choose. They are the classes called 'Magic Theory' and 'Magic Skills', this is a small summary of tomorrow, and here's the map. When you open it, the backside has some info of the area and instructions about how to use the map." I nodded while he kept giving me things. After I took a quick glance over everything I had gotten, the headmaster started to whisper again.

"I'll show you what your uniform looks like." He pointed behind me where a doll started to take from. The doll was formed as a girl. It was dressed up in a short black skirt with two thin white stripes at the hem of it. On the upper part of her body, she had a grey v-neck sweater with a white long sleeved shirt beneath. It also had a black tie around its neck. The sweater looked comfy, and was kind of baggy at the end of the arms and the bottom of it. "You can choose to wear long socks or short socks, just fill in this form with your measurements and how you want your socks. This is the autumn, winter and spring uniform. At the end of this month you will get the summer uniform."

"Got it, do you have a pen?" Rowan handed me a blue inked pen and I started to fill in the empty lines on the paper. When I was done writing I returned the pen.

"That's it, now here's your dorm key. Your dorm room is 393 in the Latias Dormitory. The way is marked on the chart." It was the last piece of information I got before heading out of the office. Skipping down the hallway, I made my way to the dorms. I entered a castle like building and ran up a set of stairs until I reached room 393. There was no one in the room, so I picked one of the four empty beds and lay down. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

_**Next morning…**_

07.00: Beep, beep, beep, bee-tap…

07.10: Beep, beep, beep, tap...

07.20: Beep, beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, bee- BANG!

"…what time is it?" I whispered to myself. My digital clock showed 07.21, I knew I was going to run late if I didn't get up soon since I used a lot of time in the morning. I groaned and got up, dragging of my pink pajamas shorts and aqua cotton tank and went to the bathroom. Showering, drying my hair and dressing myself up in the uniform. I spotted another uniform in one of the shelves placed in the bathroom. Three were missing: mine and two others' uniforms. I dried my hair and placing two golden clips to hold my hair away from my eyes. Happy about the result, I walked out of the and into the room I slept in. It was four beds, and bags besides each of them.

'_I got three roommates, great!' _I thought. I made my bed and the opened the door to the kitchen. The smell of waffles hit my nostrils, pancakes and toast soon to follow. In the kitchen, two girls sat on tall chairs and another girl was placed with a frying pan.

"Do you like waffles?" The girl with the frying pan sang. She turned to look at the other two with a huge grin plastered on her face. Her brown hair went down to her back, and she wore her uniform.

"Yeah, we like waffles!" The two other girls sang. Then a girl still in her pajamas continued their little song:

"Do you like pancakes?" she sang pumping her fist in the air. She also had brown hair, but she had shoulder length and a red bandana was tied around her skull.

"Yeah, we like pancakes!" The two others choired, and did similar actions to the girl with the bandana.

"Do you like French toast?" The last girl with fiery hair which was put up in a ponytail on the side of her head sang. Like the first girl, she also wore her uniform.

"Yeah, we like French toast!" two brunettes squealed before they all started to shout "Waffles!" It was kind of like this:

_Do do do doot, can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Waffles!_

_Do do do doot, can't wait to get a mouthful!_

They all started to laugh when they were done singing, and I laughed along. I think they heard an extra voice and looked at me. They all smiled at me and gestured me to have a seat.

"Sorry if we didn't wake you earlier, but you slept so peacefully that we couldn't bear to," The redhead started. "By the way, my name is Misty, this girl who's too lazy to change her clothes _before the very last minute before classes start_," Misty growled, staring over at the cheery brunette, "is May, and our master chef is Leaf." Misty introduced them all and started to chew on a piece of toast.

"What's your name?" the one named Leaf asked.

"My name's Dawn and it's a pleasure to meet you!" I cheerfully greeted them, and took a waffle to eat.

"The pleasure is ours," May said while she drowned her pancakes in syrup. "Hope we'll make great friends!"

"Yeah," Misty and I agreed. Leaf just nodded her head since her mouth was full of food. We all finished our breakfast, and May went to the bathroom to get dressed. When May was done, we all got on our shoes and left the dorm. After chatting for a while I got to know that Misty and Leaf came from Kanto and May came from Hoenn. Misty came from a family of great mages, Leaf from a family that mastered the sword and May was just like me, except that she was born with an element.

"The teachers can probably explain it better than I can, so just wait until then," May answered after I had asked what that meant. We dropped the subject and started to talk about stupid things like the weather and how ridiculously much syrup May had poured on her food.

"You know May, you'll get fat if you keep eating like that," an unknown voice spoke. We all turned around to see four boys making their way towards us. They came from the Latios dorms, since I could see the faint figure of the building behind them.

"Drew!" May shouted furiously at the green haired boy in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it's the best school for us mages; the school in Liliycove has way lower standards than this one." He flicked his chartreuse locks and smirked at May who seemed like she was about to explode.

"And I thought a school in another region would get me away from you, but you just _have _to be here!" she yelled.

"Really…? I thought you were stalking me." He chuckled at May's reactions when he stated this. First her eyes widened, and then they turned red.

"For Arceus' sake, grass head! I bet no one would ever _want _to stalk you, you goddamned arrogant jerk!" May ranted.

"Well, I know about someone. _You, _for instance," he spat back.

They started to scream insults at each other, but I didn't get what they said. My mind was focused on something else, or _someone_ else. It was the guy from yesterday. He stood with his hands in his pocket and eyes closed. The lavender looks that swayed a little when a gentle breeze flew by made my heart speed up a little. I barely noticed how he looked last time I saw him, but now I got to see him better. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was about a half head taller than me. The uniform that belonged to the guys was the same as the girls, except they had pants instead of skirts. He opened his eyes and looked straight at me. Coal black was the color that met cobalt, and the cold eyes made me quickly turn away.

"Hi, Mist! It's been a while," a guy with raven hair cheerfully greeted Misty. She turned around to face the boy, and grinned when she saw who it was.

"Oh! Hey, Ash," she grinned at him, and he sent a goofy smile in return. "How's life?"

"Good, but who are those two?" He said pointing at me and May who had turned her back to Drew, and he had done the same.

"The girl who fought with the green haired guy is May and her name is Dawn," she told him. I waved at him, and he waved back, still smiling cheerfully. I walked towards them to join their conversation. May and Drew also made their way towards us, and Leaf and an auburn haired guy did the same.

"Long time no see, Ash!" Leaf grinned at Ash.

"Long time no see, Leaf!" Ash grinned back.

"Do you know each other?" I asked. Misty looked at me and nodded. She pointed at herself, Leaf, Ash and the auburn haired boy and said:

"Yeah, me, Ash, Leaf and Gary all come from Kanto and went to the same school together until one year ago."

"Nice to meet you," Gary winked at me and May. We giggled at him before Ash started to speak again.

"By the way, this is Drew and he's from Hoenn," he said looking at Drew. Drew smirked and May glared at him before looking at the mysterious guy from before.

"I know who Drew is, but who is he?" she asked Ash. He looked the same way as she did and told us his name.

"That's Paul. He doesn't say much, but when he does he's just plain rude," Ash growled, probably thinking of comments Paul had given him. I glanced towards the boy, and decided to talk to him. When I reached where he was standing I placed myself beside him. A tall oak tree towered over us shaded us from the sun, and it was cooler here than with the others.

"Nice weather?" I asked him and looked up at the bright sun before looking at him. He glanced at me before he closed his eyes and nodded. It was a moment of silence before I decided to speak again.

"Your name is Paul, right?" he nodded again, and I continued to speak. "We met yesterday. I told you my name, remember?"

"I don't care about your name. You're an annoying, troublesome girl. That's all I need to know," he grunted and glared at me. He then turned his back at me and started to walk away. I stood there for a minute in shock. First, he just said "Hn.", then he didn't say anything, just nodding, and when he decides to speak he's just downright rude!

"You… you rude jerk! Get back here and let me kick your ass!" I angrily shouted after him. I was about to run after him, too, but May and Misty held me back. "Let me go, I want to see him bleed!" I yelled.

"Relax, Dawn. Don't care about him, there's a lot of fish in the ocean!" Misty told me while struggling to hold me back.

"There are way ruder people than him, like Drew!" May growled at the thought of the guy. I calmed down and thanked them for holding me back. I looked towards the direction Paul had disappeared and sighed.

"You're right... There are worse people."

_**TKCat's Note: Hello readers of "Casting a Spell"! Taking the place for Frozen today, I'm the one to close the curtains on chapter 1. Frozen will sadly not be available this weekend, which is why she entrusted me to do a small grammar check and post her next chapter. AND I WILL NOT LET HER DOOOOOOOOWN! Long live the Pawn-ness! :D**_

_**I got the creeps from reading this chapter. It was THAT good. If you also got them, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to leave a review and tell her about it. That means you MUST review, unless the pawn-ness shall be lost! FOREVER! I only know partly what she's got in those fingertips as they type away here, and if you want to know the whole story (because I certainly do!), you'd better take my advice and….**_

…_**STAY TUNED! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**This was,**_

_**-"TKCat", at FFN**_


	3. Penguins

**Seriously, I'm way too lazy to have a FanFiction account! O.o 6 months since I updated? SOMEONE, PLEASE SHOOT MY LAZINESS AWAY! Well, anyways. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Cupcakes to and thanks to DGMSilverAirHead03, D3sstorjo, sugar and limes, PlatinaBirds, ShugoPoke13, Nicoroxmahsox, A La DarkAngel, WitchHunterLover and Grim-Death-Kitty**

**And for those who wonder: TKCat is my sister, related by blood ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters in any form or shape.**

**When Dawn isn't in the place where stuff is happening, I will write in third person POV. **

**Chapter 2: Penguins**

_Penguins huddle together to keep warm._

**-Dawn's POV-**

"I hate to wait in lines!" May whined. She silently started to sob for herself in a childish way that made me, Misty and Leaf laugh. "Why are you laughing at me? If you see how long this line is, you will cry too!" the brunette shouted to her defense while she pointed down the line. Six eyes went towards the direction of her finger and we all gasped.

"It must be longer than hundred giraffe's necks!" Leaf started. The line was really long and I felt my mood sink to hell.

"I could never swim that distance without getting a cramp!" Misty joined in. After talking with her, I found out that she had won several competitions in Kanto, a few in Jotho and two in Hoenn. I sighed and started to complain myself.

"My last school had eight hundred students and the food-line went all the way outside, but this must be three times as long!" I frowned at the back of the people in front of me, while the others started to complain more.

"Guys, you're worse than me." Our bandana wearing friend giggled. Realizing she was right, the four of us started laughing. Misty stopped laughing and pointed at something behind May. The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes and frowned before she spoke.

"Guys, look who's here…"

"It takes a lot to be worse than you, May. But I guess the same species belong together. You mostly remind me of penguins, since you all stand huddled up to each other." The brunette didn't need to turn around to figure out who insulted us.

"Hello to you too, Drew." May growled as she turned around to look at the green haired male, who smirked at the brunette. _Insert hair flicking here_. Misty, Leaf and me didn't take Drew's comment seriously. May being May though, is probably planning a way to kill him. I didn't blame her. They knew each other before coming here, so she must have built up hatred towards the guy if he always was like this.

"Hi, Drew!" Misty cheerfully greeted him, to show him that she'll never react the same way as May to his insults.

"Where are the other guys?" Leaf questioned him. He looked around the area for a moment before his face had an expression that told me 'oh, I remember!' He then turned his face towards us to answer.

"They told me that they were going to-"

"So the idiots didn't return yet… they probably got caught." A grumpy voice interrupted Drew. I instantly recognized the owner, and turned around while my mouth smiled and my eyes glared. There stood the one and only, Prince Stickupinmyass.

"Hello there, Miss Sunshine! Happy as always, I see." I sarcastically greeted him. He glared at me, and then he turned to Drew.

"What do you mean 'they probably got caught.'?" Drew asked the plum. Paul the plum… I liked that name. If we were to get a task to write a story, I'm so going to write about Paul the plum. The prune-haired guy smirked and responded to Drew.

"They were going to sneak inside the cafeteria kitchen and steal some food. Apparently, Ash had forgotten his potato-chips in our dorm and couldn't stop complaining. Gary got the 'awesome' idea of raiding the cafeteria, and the hungry dumbass agreed." He snickered to himself and continued his story. "Of course they tried to pull me with them, and managed to get me to the door. When they started to plan the raid I sneaked away. Now I don't have a single idea of what happened to the idiot-duo." That must be the longest speech he ever said in his entire life.

_NEW HIGHSCORE!_

_Words: 80_

_Enter name: Paul_

Paul chuckled evilly to himself and a dark aura surrounded him. I bet he thought about Ash and Gary getting punished. At that moment I came to one conclusion. If you look up '_sadist_' or '_evil_' in a dictionary, it will be written '_Paul_' there. The others just sweat dropped. Then he turned to his normal, grumpy self.

"That definitely sounds like something Gary and Ash would do…" Misty and Leaf sighed at the thought of their friends. They told us that they had raided the cafeteria in their old school in Kanto, and dragged Misty and Leaf with them. We snickered at the dreadful features the two had on their face as they played the scene inside their head. They had been caught and were forced to clean the whole cafeteria and the _toilets_. A toilet equals girls and guys toilets equals clean up after guys equals hell for all girls.

"Why did you get caught?" May giggled. Misty's face turned dark and cursed Ash under her breath.

"Ash just couldn't keep his loud mouth shut when we reached the place they kept all the food." The red head told us. She clenched her fist, and then unclenched it. She repeated the action a few times while glaring at her hand. It looked like she was pretending to squish someone. Probably our dense friend, Ash. As on cue, we heard Gary yell at the dense one while they ran towards us.

"I'm so going to _kill_ you Ashy-boy, at least if they don't kill us first!"

Pointing out the obvious, Paul simply said "Oh, there they are." Ash and Gary reached us and quickly pushed the rest of us in a penguin get-together and hid themselves in the middle of us. All of us sweat dropped at their actions, and I started to yell at them.

"You idiots! You made yourselves this mess, and you should take care of it yourselves! You-" A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh, troublesome…" I noticed the cafeteria-man run past us with ketchup all over his face. He looked pretty angry. That's when I noticed who silenced me. I looked up only to stare into two onyx eyes. My eyes widen and I slightly blushed when I realized how close our bodies were. With a quick movement, I pushed away from my penguin fellows.

"We could have gotten caught hiding them." I had found the ground interesting, and had to look up to meet his stare. I nodded slightly, and looked away. The others were busy lecturing the culprits, whom they named the idiot-duo, so they didn't notice me and Paul that had escaped the 'group-hug'. He walked closer to me and brushed my hair out of my face. My face went from 0 degrees Celsius to 100. To put it in another way, my face was boiling.

"So you blush when I touch you… interesting. Are you perhaps crushing on me?" He chuckled at my hopeless expression as he stated this, and I turned to look at him. Now my face was red from anger, and not because of how close me and Paul were just a moment ago.

"What the heck? Who would ever be crushing on a jerk-face like you! Oh I know, emotional damaged ones and those who are mental damaged!" I shouted at him. Of course, I put up all my defenses ready for his comeback. The others seemed to notice the commotion, and turned around to look at our argument. Luckily they didn't see what happened before I started to yell. He glared at me before he argued back.

"I didn't know we were put equally when it came to admirers, you just described the types that fall for you. Scratch that, they just tripped while you were around." I flinched as his cold eyes bore right through me. Those words actually hurt. I bit the insides of my cheeks and turned around and made him bore a hole through my back instead.

"Then I bet there are a hell lot of rocks around you, jerkface."

"Hn."

"Okay, break it up now! Do you want to know why the cafeteria guy's face was full of ketchup?" Gary chuckled and probably tried to lighten the mood around me and jerkface. I turned my attention towards the brunette and nodded.

"Seriously Gary, what did you guys do now?" Leaf sighed and scowled at the auburn haired guy. He and Ash snickered in response.

"Well, it kind of went like this…"

_**The awesome adventures of Gary and Ash: Raiding the Cafeteria**_

"_God, I'm hungry…" A raven haired guy wearing a cap complained to his two friends. This boy's name was Ash. His friends' names were Paul and Gary, whom had lilac and auburn hair._

"_Aren't you always, Ashy-boy?" Gary snickered._

"_No, it's just that I forgot my potato-chips at our dorm!" The purple haired male sighed at his friend about to comment his stupidity, but decided not to say anything._

"_Then why don't you just buy something in the food court?" Paul suggested._

"_But I don't have any money!" Ash pouted before he looked at his friends with a grin. They looked at each other and turned towards Ash again._

"_Forget it." Auburn and prune chorused. Raven sat himself in a fetal position and started to go all emotional about his hunger. Suddenly a grin formed on Gary's features and he poked Ash on the shoulder._

"_Remember what we did in Kanto when we both forgot our food at home and didn't have any money?" Gary chuckled evilly._

"_Yeah, how about it?" The cap owner asked. Gary started to laugh like a maniac, and stopped while staring on the ground, a dark aura emitting from him. With a fast movement he looked up with a devilish gleam in his eyes._

"_Let's raid the cafeteria!"_

_**5 minutes later…**_

"_Why the hell did you drag me here?" An annoyed Paul asked Gary. The auburn haired male smirked at his soon to be partner in crime._

"_To get some food, silly!" The brunette changed character from evil to sheepish and prune sweat dropped at this. "Okay here's the plan…" Gary started to explain, but mostly to Ash. Paul took this chance to escape and sneaked around the corner before starting to run at full speed._

"_So that's the plan. Paul, do you agree?" No response. "Paul?" Still no response._

"_He ran away while you told me the plan."_

"_And you didn't say anything? For Arceus sake, Ash! He was vital in my plan too! Is it possible to be as stupid as you…"_

_So the two of them went inside the backdoor of the cafeteria and found their way to the storage room. The temperature of the room was chilly, so the idiot-duo shivered as they entered. Ash eyes turned into hearts when he saw what was in the room. Cakes, sandwiches, soup, stew, curry, different sauces, chicken, meat and the list continues._

"_Oh, em, gee! I'm in heaven!" Raven squealed, and started to wander around. "There's so much here! Oh, I want to taste that! And that, too! Huh, what's this? Ketchup? Why don't they give us ketchup here? That's so unfair!" Ash sobbed, and Gary chuckled at him. Ash opened the ketchup bottle and squeezed some in his mouth._

"_Who's there?" There in the door stood the canteen man. He was huge, burly and had a big mustache, like super Mario._

"_Shit!"_

"_You runts, let me twist your necks!"_

"_Run, Ashy-boy! Run!" Gary escaped out the door, but Ash stood there with fear in his eyes._

"_Come 'ere lil' boy, I'll teach ya how to break some bones!" The man started to walk towards Ash, who started to tremble in fear._

"_Ahhhh!" Ash shouted as he squirted ketchup in the guys face. Everything our Pikachu loving friend could hear was his heart pounding like a Duracell rabbit on steroids. The canteen man wiped ketchup out of his eyes, and Ash took this chance to sprint trough the door._

"_Hold on, ya brat!" The canteen man grabbed our 'hero's' shoulder, and turned him around. Ash didn't have any plans of getting his ass beaten. He quickly held his weapon up, and fired._

"_Ketchum special, ketchup cannon!" Ash yelled while he emptied the bottle with tomato sauce. The man stood there with his face full of ketchup and started to wipe his eyes. Ash took his second opportunity and ran for his life. Outside he met up with Gary and they both ran at full speed towards the school grounds where everyone else was._

_Between pants Gary managed to yell out one sentence. "I'm so going to _kill_ you Ashy-boy, at least if they don't kill us first!"_

_The two males could spot their friends. The idiot-duo quickly pushed all of them together and dived into the middle. They could feel everyone's glares on them, but just smiled sheepishly. Dawn started to yell at them for their stupidity._

"_You idiots! You made yourselves this mess, and you should take care of it yourselves! You-" Paul, the back-stabber himself, clamped his hand over Dawn's mouth. Leaving Ash and Gary when they were about to do the most awesome raid ever. He has no heart…_

"_Shh, troublesome…"_

_Then the canteen man ran past them with ketchup all over his face, and our 'heroes' let out a relived sigh. Then a girl with fiery hair also known as Misty Waterflower kicked their ass. "You guys are two huge dumbasses!" She took out her mallet and started whack their heads._

_Then the lecturing began…_

_**The end**_

"…and that's our story!" Gary ended with a grin. Leaf whacked his head with her hand.

"Don't be so proud, I have a better version. 'The idiot-duo Gary and Ash are two morons and Paul is way smarter.' End of story."

"Don't start an argument; we're first in the line now!" May told them, and Leaf stuck her tongue out at Gary. He did the same at her, so I really wonder if they're 5 year olds stuck in some teens' bodies. Since Gary and Ash had used a lot of time telling the story, we had reached the end of the line. I walked up to the desk in front of us. Behind the desk sat a lot of people. The wood piece was big, so they all fit there. I walked in front of a man with brown hair and a beard.

"Hello, I'm professor Birch! What's your name?" He smiled. I smiled back and told him what my name was.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz." He nodded and wrote it down at the top of a paper in front of him. He told me that he would ask me a couple of questions, and that I needed to answer them to find out which magic suited me best.

"Are you born with an element?" he questioned me. May told me she was born with an element, but I didn't quite catch it. I decided to ask prof. Birch.

"I'm not sure; I'm new with this magic stuff. I got here yesterday, and that's when I found out about magic existing." I honestly told him, and he seemed to understand my situation.

"You're from the Berlitz family, correct?" I nodded. "Then you aren't born with an element. You can only be born with an element if both of your parents have the same element. I knew your parents, and they had different elements." I nodded again to show him that I understood.

"Then which element should I choose?" I asked him.

"First, I'll need to see your aura. Hold your hand like this." He held his hand in front of him like headmaster Rowan, and I copied his actions. "Close your eyes and focus on your palm." I did as I was told, and could feel a tingling sensation in my hand. "Open your eyes." I opened them only to see a white light ball in my hand.

"Is this my aura?" the light danced in my hand, and then it started to change color. The sensation I felt in my hand started send warmth through my body, and the white light was replaced by a dark indigo color. I smiled widely and was exited to find out what element this was. Prof. Birch might have read my mind, since he started to speak.

"You're a dragon… that's weird; people are normally born with dragon to have a dragon aura. Neither one of your parents had dragon." He looked deep in thought before he grinned at me. "Will you choose dragon as your element, then? It's the one that suits you the best."

"Sure!" I grinned back at him. He scribbled something down on the paper. "What elements did my parents have, prof. Birch?"

"Your mom was an amazing psychic, and your dad's water technique was something no one could beat." He told me. In other words, my parents were awesome. That made me proud. "You will be sent a blazer and a tie, wear them tomorrow. See you later!" He waved and I happily waved back.

"See you, prof. Birch!"

_Later that day…_

I was sitting on a bench around the huge fountain, and felt a breeze play with my hair. Since I started to lose interest in the book I was reading, I decided to put it away. May, Leaf and Misty were supposed to be here a few minutes ago, but they haven't arrived yet. Another breeze passed by, carrying a scent of lavender. I closed my eyes for a moment, when I started to hear some giggling. I opened my eyes and stood up from the bench.

"Hey guys, over here!" I shouted and waved to the three girls that walked on the tiles.

"Hey Dawn!" Leaf giggled and waved back. When they reached me we all sat down on the fountain. A few drops of water hit my face, but I could care less since it was refreshing.

"So what elements did you guys get?" May asked. Misty smiled and pointed at the fountain. A snake made of water flew up in the air and dived into the fountain while it followed Misty's finger movements.

"Water." She grinned. We all knew Misty loved water so it was perfect for her. We clapped our hands while cheering, and complimented her on the snake she made.

"Flying…" Leaf glumly said. May and I looked puzzled, Misty sent a sympathetic look to the brunette who sighed. "I'm scared of heights and have a fear of birds." She told us. Poor girl, she has to put up with heights and birds with her element.

"Well, it can't be that bad. You'll probably get used to it after a while." I tried to comfort her, and it seemed to work. At least her mood lightened.

"Yeah, no birds can use my head as a crapper!" She pumped. I guess my comforting is the world's best. We giggled at her energy, and then the attention turned to me.

"Dragon." I cheerfully told them. I giggled when they squealed.

"Great, Dawn! I heard that Lance is a dragon teacher." Leaf told me. The other girls nodded with hearts in their eyes. Maybe it was because of this Lance guy they squealed.

"Nice." I tried to act like I knew who he was, and it seemed to work since they didn't bother to ask if I knew who he was.

"What about you, May?" Leaf asked. "Wait, let me guess! Fire."

"Correct, but you knew it. That's cheating Leaf." May giggled.

"Well, you were the one that burned a hole through my t-shirt!" Leaf snickered. May blushed faintly before mumbling a 'sorry' and cursing fire under her breath.

We all stayed there chatting for a while, until Leaf had to leave. Apparently, she had made a bet with Gary that she could beat him in 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl!'. Misty left soon after telling us she had promised a friend from Johto that they would take a walk. May and I decided to inform Leaf and interview Misty about it tomorrow. After a few more minutes May told me that she would head back to the dorm. I told her I would stay and watch the sunset, and she nodded and started to head down the tiled road. I sighed and laid myself down on a bench. With closed eyes, I found myself drifting off. The scent of lavender filled the air and had a soothing effect on me.

In the past two days, everything had been so rushed. Enrolling to this academy, getting new friends, finding out the stuff about magic, finding my element and a lot of other things. I thought about when I first met Paul, and the cat that had disappeared. I really wonder who owns that cat. They probably attend to this school. Suddenly something landed on my chest with a thud. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. I opened my eyes in shock only to meet two lilac ones.

"Meow."

"It's you." I smiled at the creature and sat up. The cat jumped off my chest and sat down beside me. I couldn't stop myself and started to scratch it behind its ears. It probably liked it, since it started to purr. "Do you have an owner here?" It looked up at me and shook its head.

"I see… are you a female?" it shook its head once more. "A male then, perhaps?" The cat nodded. "…Do you have a name?"

"Meow." It shook its head for the third time.

"What about me finding you a name?" I cheerfully asked it. First it looked surprised, and then looked deep in thought. The cat looked up at me and nodded. So I should give it a name. What about Dusk? No, that would be weird. It's like dusk and dawn. His coal black fur reminded me of Paul's eyes, and his eyes reminded me of Paul's hair. No way would I call it Paul. Not Shinji either. Then I remembered something.

I pulled my bag up from the ground and took out a book. On the cover it stood 'witch dictionary'. Mages had their own language a long time ago, so I got my hands on a dictionary of that language. I quickly found the letter 'S' and continued my search. Then I found it.

Shinji: _a name based on the word Shinju. Shinju means pearl._

"What if I called you Pearl?" I asked the cat. He stared at me before nodding. It's awesome to think that this creature understands what I'm saying. What should I expect anyways, I live in a world with magic."Then I officially declare that your name is Pearl!" I happily patted its head before standing up. "It's getting dark, so I'll head back to the dorms now."

"Meow."

"See you around." It leaped into the flowerbed and disappeared. Turning around, I started to walk towards the school. Little did I know that I was being watched. Behind a tree beside the bench I had been sitting on stood a male. His gaze followed me before he closed his eyes. He turned his head upwards and reopened his eyes, revealing onyx orbs staring at the sky. The moon and stars were shining brightly now, and he could make out a few constellations.

"A name based on _my_ name, huh?" He chuckled to himself. A breeze that blew past him toyed with his hair and the flowers that were in bloom over the huge field.

"You are interesting. You really are, Troublesome…"

**So, what do you think? Good or bad? I really felt like making Paul act like a guy from a shoujo-manga *snickers*. And of course, I had to make Dawn act a little like the heroine from a shoujo-manga. ^^**

**I'll try to update next week, maybe even before if you guys review and make me happy! R&R and you will get chocolate :3**

**Q1: What do you think of the girls' elements and what do you think the boys will have?**

**Q2: What kind of weapons should each character have? (Sword, bow, scythe…)**

**Q3: What is your opinion about Pearl the cat? **


	4. Good Morning

**God, I'm such a slowpoke! Hehehe… I guess my laziness is growing. Anyways, thanks for the weapon suggestions. They really helped, but I haven't decided just yet which ones I'll use. Thanks for the boys' element suggestions too! Sorry if your suggestions didn't come in the story, but they probably will later… ;)**

**Well, as promised: Chocolate to , Cecilia Beth, DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT, FrivolousFlare, splitheart1120, LeafxGreenx3, DGMSilverAirHead03, RosieShiba, AnimexLuver4Ever, PlatinaBirds, Lynx of the Sand, TKCat, Animallovermlc3276, LuckyTigger, XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX, Gracidea Shaymin and Foxgrl18. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 3: Good morning**

_My alarm clock seems to be jealous of my relationship with my bed._

**Dawn's POV**

_Panting could be heard. Where it came from, I didn't know. All I knew was that it was pouring. The rain made my hair sticky, and it plastered to my face. I flew through a forest, without any intention for stopping. Not that I could stop, something was pushing me forward and wouldn't stop._

"_No, it can't be… NO!"_

_A scream. It was distant, and I was pushed towards the direction it came from. I came to a stop outside of the forest. In front of me I could make out two figures on the edge of the cliff I was located on. There were people everywhere. Some were standing and some were lying motionless on the ground. What had happened here?_

"_Wake up! You can't leave me now, you hear me? Wake up… Please, I beg you!"_

_The girl that was yelling these words sat on the ground. I could only see her back, and her long, flowing hair. Another pair of legs was sprawled on the ground beside her, and they were connected to a torso she held. The person in the girl's arms was pale. I could only see the arms hanging on the person's sides, though. The person was masculine, not a girl. If my sight didn't fool me, I could spot a topaz and emerald colored pendant in the male's hands._

"_Please… Please, just wake up!"_

_Then I was pulled backwards. A scream tried to escape from my throat, but didn't make it past my lips. I was dragged the same way I came from in an extreme speed. My stomach twisted and turned, and I had a major headache. Trees and leaves conquered my sight, until all I could see was darkness. Pitch black emptiness._

Gasping and panting, I sat up in my bed. My shirt was soaked, and my fringe had plastered itself to my forehead. Wiping my forehead with my oversized t-shirt didn't work well, since it was completely damp. I gazed at my digital clock. Before being able to read the red numbers, I had to rub my eyes and squint at the device.

'_04.13… I really should get back to sleep._' Right now, it was extremely tempting to snuggle in the warm covers. A chilly breeze blew past me and raised the hair on my arms. Our cappuccino colored curtains danced as another gust came inside. The window was slightly open, but the crack gave a big enough entrance for the chills from outside. I shivered. My eyes felt heavy, and I laid my head on my pillow. Closing my eyes, I tried to drift off.

'_04.47…' _Going back to sleep was impossible. After constant tossing and turning, I gave up. Slowly, I pulled the warm covers away from my body. My feet made the cold floor give a small squeaking noise, but the others' light snoring choir confirmed their location at the moment; Wonderland.

When I reached our bathroom, I looked at my reflection. The blue locks cascaded down in a messy way, and my skin was slightly paled. I undressed myself before walking into the shower to wash away my grogginess. Slowly turning the temperature knobs, water started to hit the floor. Adjusting to the perfect temperature, I moved myself under the waterfall. The water massaged my shoulders and sent warmth through my whole body.

After I had washed myself, I turned the shower off. Coldness embraced me as I opened the glass doors and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed one of the towels hanging on the wall and started to dry myself and blow-dry my hair. My uniform was neatly folded in one of the shelves located in the bathroom, and I pulled it out and got dressed. I fixed my hair into a messy bun and put two golden clips on the sides of my bangs.

The black tie I originally had was replaced with an indigo tie, but the rest of the uniform looked the same. I walked back into the bedroom and found Misty, May and Leaf still sleeping peacefully. Smiling at my friends, I gazed at the clock placed on my nightstand. It read 05.24. A small growl was heard from my stomach, and I decided to grab something to eat.

I walked into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, and strolled over to the kitchen area. I looked around in the fridge and found some jam, and found bread in a box on the counter. I made myself a sandwich of the ingredients, and started to eat. Opening the fridge again, I took out a milk carton and poured some into a glass. Eating up the sandwich and drinking some milk made my stomach stop growling and I felt happy.

Gazing at the clock for the fourth time this morning, I realized it only had only been ten minutes since last time I checked the time. Sighing, I made my way to the door. I put on an indigo blazer and slipped on my shoes. I tied a white scarf around my neck, and adjusted it so I would be able to breathe easily. Grabbing my schoolbag, I unlocked the door and stepped out in the hallway. I locked the door with my key before I started to head for the staircase. When I got to the first floor I went out into the twilight and took a huge breath. I loved mornings, and the morning air always felt refreshing.

A thin layer of fog made the atmosphere of the dawn complete. I started to walk a random direction, and decided to let my feet lead the way. I strolled to a forest entrance and continued my way on the trail that went through the tall trees. After a good five minute walk, I reached a lake. A huge maple tree was located diagonally across the lake from where I was standing, and a forest consisting mostly of birch and oak trees embraced the area.

I started to make my way to the maple tree. When I reached it I sat down and leaned my back against the branch. I gazed at the lake and the sun slowly rising behind the trees. The beautiful scenery made me relax, and I closed my eyes for a moment. I thought about calling mom, and pulled out my phone from my white shoulder bag. I dialed her number and was about to press 'call' when I remembered what she told me before I left _and _what time it was.

"_Goodbye, honey! And remember you're not allowed to call me before one week has passed. I really want you to settle down before calling me, so I hopefully can talk to a girl that really wants to stay at her new school. Have a safe trip!"_

Sighing, I put my phone away. Only three days had passed since I left home, four more days to wait before I can hear my mother's soothing I checked my cell, the clock showed 06.23. Two more hours until school started. I closed my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest and dug my nose into my scarf. A breeze had started to dance in the air, and I got lost in my own thoughts hearing the leaves shake above me. I dozed off for some minutes, and was quickly woken up when someone talked to me.

"What are _you_ doing here, Troublesome?"

I fluttered my eyes open and slightly gasped at the person standing to my left. A breeze played with the boy's lavender locks, and his coal eyes stared at me. He wore an icy blue blazer over shirt, he had dumped his uniform sweater and a white scarf hung loosely around his neck. He had a grey shoulder bag hanging on his right shoulder, and a pair of gray sneakers. I always take notice to what kind of shoes people wear. I think it represents what kind of person the people that wear them are. Anyways, I think you might already have realized who this person was. This guy was none other than prince charming himself.

_Paul Shinji._

"I could ask you the same question." I narrowed my eyes at him, but he looked completely indifferent and didn't care about my small glare.

"Well, I asked you first." Okay, that was the most unexpected thing he could say. I thought he would just grunt or say 'hn', but he actually replied me with a sentence. I sighed and told him about my insomnia this morning. He nodded to show me he heard what I said, and then he shifted his gaze to the ground beside me. Quickly, I realized what he wanted and jumped a little to the right. I patted the ground beside me and moved my hand away. He slowly walked towards me and sat down to my left, placing his bag between us to create some space.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Paul again. He looked at me and closed his eyes. He looked deep in thought, and when he reopened his eyes he stared at the rising sun.

"I found this place yesterday morning. I woke up and just decided to go for a walk. Following a trail that went through the forest outside our dorm, I reached this lake. A lake was close to the city I lived in before, and I always walked there in the mornings to watch the sunrise."

"I see. I also lived close to a lake before." I made myself a mental note that he obviously was a morning person. I originally thought he always was grumpy because he just wanted to sleep for a few more hours or something. Guess I was wrong, and his grumpiness will never go away even if he sleeps for a whole week. We sat there in complete silence for while, just watching the sun slowly make its way over the treetops. I never thought I would watch the sunrise with Paul of all people, but maybe he realized how awesome I am and just want to hang around me to be just as awesome!

_...I highly doubt it._

Bored of the silence, I decided to start 'small talk'. "Where did you live before coming here? Hoenn, Unova or maybe even Kanto?" I asked the prune.

"Veilstone city, Sinnoh." He replied. So we were both from this region. I've been to Veilstone once, but I was only four years old at the time. I only remember getting lost in the huge city, only to find mom and dad two hours later. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Twinleaf town." I smiled proudly. It was a small town, but the nature was stunning. The number of people living there wasn't much, but enough for it to be counted as a town. Oh, how much I loved that place! I started to giggle when I remembered all the times Barry had pulled me and Lucas to Lake Verity, and fined us if we didn't meet him there at the time he planned. I let out a little laugh when I thought about my hyperactive friend. When I sat there and went through my memories from Twinleaf, I completely forgot about Paul.

"What's so funny since you suddenly started to laugh?" The male quirked his brow and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh, I just thought about a friend of mine." I giggled, and continued to tell about Barry. "He rushes into everything and is kind of bossy, but he's an awesome friend and really funny!" Paul just stared at me for a while, before the left corner of his lips turned upwards and he closed his eyes.

"Didn't know anyone would want to date such a troublesome girl. I guess he's just as troublesome, then." He glanced up at me with a mild teasing look and a smirk plastered on his tan face. My face heated up at the thought of me and Barry being a couple, something that will _never, _I repeat; _NEVER_ happen. Repeated action of lightly hitting his shoulder with my fist, I started to rant about the fact that Barry and I would never be an item. Paul really didn't seem to even feel my punches, and just sat there with an indifferent look.

"When you're in denial, it only means you like him."

"Oh, shut up!" You realize why you envy Misty in these situations, when you wish you had the super skill to pull out a kick ass mallet from nowhere and play a round of whack-an-idiot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where have you been all morning? We've been looking for you _everywhere_, Dawn!" A frustrated brunette yelled at me. "When we woke up and saw your empty bed, we freaked out and thought you had been kidnapped!"

"_You_ thought she had been kidnapped…" Leaf corrected May while she studied her nails. She wore a wisteria colored blazer, and her tie was the same color. On top of her head was a white hat, which she also wore yesterday.

"If I had been kidnapped I wouldn't be here now, would I? No need to worry May, I'm perfectly fine!" I grinned at my friend, who just stared at me with a childish pout. She continued to stare, but suddenly she got a perky grin on her face.

"Since we all are here and the bell is ringing soon, let's head to class!" my bandana wearing friend suggested. She seriously got mood swings. We all agreed, and began walking to our classroom. I looked over at May and saw she was wearing a crimson blazer and tie that matched her favorite bandana. Turning towards the redhead, Misty, I saw she wore an azure blazer with a matching tie. When I looked at her, realization hit me with a mallet. I had forgotten to ask her about the 'friend' from Johto!

"Misty, can I ask you something?" I sweetly questioned her. She sent me a smile in return and nodded. My expression went from sweet to smug as I smirked at Misty. "Who did you meet up with yesterday evening?" I thought she would start to stutter and blush, but instead she let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to ask me to go shopping with you or something." She giggled. Hey, it wasn't my fault I loved to shop! "Yesterday I was with my friend called Tracey. He's one year older than us, but enrolled here this year because he didn't get accepted last year. He was my tutor and neighbor back in Johto, so we decided to catch up a little."

"So, are you completely sure you didn't do _more _than just studying during your meetings? Maybe this 'just catching up' is a cover-up story for what you _actually _were doing? The perfect plot for a romantic story, of a tutor and the one being tutored falling for each other! They use tutoring as an excuse to be with each other, but they don't admit their feelings until jealousy and drama is interfering!" Okay, I officially declare Leaf a more sucker for romance novels than me. She sounded like a novel writer who just got an idea. Then she pulled a book out of her bag and started to scribble something in it. Maybe she _is _a novel writer.

"Wait, didn't Ash say you were from Kanto?" May questioned Misty, who nodded in return.

"Yeah, I'm from Kanto. It's just that one year ago I moved to Jotho since my sisters got accepted to a prestigious mage college in Violet City. I transferred to a small magic school nearby, and I met Tracey from Orange Islands. He was my neighbor and his parents were teachers at our school." The redhead explained. Two of us nodded, while the other one was furiously writing all that Misty said down. I think you know who I'm referring to.

"Misty, there's a bunch of stuff you haven't told me! I feel that our relationship is crumbling, and I'm behind you stumbling!" A sobbing brunette shouted with passion. She really was… _poetic_. Misty sighed and put her hand on Leaf's shoulder, making her blue eyes look up at sea green eyes.

"That didn't make any sense, Leaf. And if I knew hanging out at Prof Oak's house instead of mine would turn you into a poet I would've taken you with me to Johto, or never made Gary have the main responsibility for you." It sounded like Gary and Misty were two divorcees with a daughter and Misty made Gary look after her.

"Excuse me, but is Gary related to _the _professor Oak?" May questioned, eyes shining. That name was familiar.

"Duh, we have the same surname. I'm his grandson." Gary answered her while stopping beside the group. He had an ash grey blazer and a darker gray tie, so I assumed he had the steel element. May got alerted when he arrived, and scouted around for a certain someone. When she nodded contently I assumed Gary was alone. She turned her attention back to Gary, and continued to question him.

"Isn't he the famous poet and also researching pocket guardians?" The male nodded, and then I realized where I heard the name.

"Is his full name Samuel Oak?" I asked, wanting to know if he was the same person.

"Yup, that's my gramps' full name." The auburn haired boy smirked putting his nose cockily in the air. "He's a professor here in biology and some pocket guardian thingy." So he was the guy that led me to this academy. He's a poet? And what's the pocket guardian thingy?

"By the way, where are the other guys?" Leaf wondered. Gary faced her and chuckled, before turning serious.

"They're in the classroom, and we should've been there by now." He monotonously told us, and then I realized we had stopped walking and just stood still for a couple of minutes.

"Holy miltank, we're late!" Misty yelled, and the five of us sprinted towards class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…now I'll note down who's here and who's not. Answer loud and clear!" we faintly heard our teacher's voice. It was a race against the names on the class list, and I knew perfectly well I was almost on the top of that list.

"Lucy Andrews,"

"Here!" The voices became louder, and we knew we were reaching the room soon. I quickened my pace so I would reach the class faster.

"Nathan Aron,"

"Yeah!" Almost there…

"Bianca Bell,"

"Over here!"We reached the door, and Gary grabbed the handle.

"Dawn Berlitz," When Gary slid the door open we all rushed inside and almost fell in a big lump on the floor.

"Right here!" I grinned, giving the teacher thumbs up. The teacher had short brown hair with slight spikes, and a pair of glasses was balancing on his nose. He sighed before looking around the classroom. A lot of students in different colored blazers sat on all the seats placed in the room, except five that was meant for us. The teacher motioned us to sit down at the empty seats.

"Since you five weren't present when I introduced myself, I'll do it again. I'm professor Elm, and during long termed breaks I work at my lab in Jotho." Elm told us, before continuing his list. Since I was occupied with finding a place to sit, I didn't hear all the names the professor called out. If I had, I would surely be in for a surprise.

I sat down on a desk on the third of six rows. Fives desks was placed on each row, and I was placed with the window. The back I would be staring at was Drew's and the one staring at my back was a girl with hazel eyes and chocolate hair fixed up in two pigtails. She was very cute, and she met my stare. I sent her a smile which she returned it before I turned around again. Looking over to my right, my eyes widened. What was _they _doing here?

**I actually cut this chapter in half, so I'm nearly done with the next part ;) Personally, I think this chapter is kind of boring… Cupcakes for the people that review!**

**Q1: Who are the girl and the boy mentioned at the beginning?**

**Q2: Who do you think are in Dawn's class since she would be in for a surprise?**

**If you can guess correctly on the two questions, you can ask me a question about the story. I will answer it, but it won't work if you aren't signed in. Hint Q2: Two persons.**

**Good luck guessing! ;)**


	5. Pocket Guardians

**Long time, no update… My life's been hectic lately with a hell lot of homework and sport activities, social life (yes, I have one ^^), family and of course, school. Well, this chapter is 4k+ words. Yeeeey. Oh and those who answered correct on my questions can just PM me their question. The winners are: Starfire1407, Dorkaclious and LeafxGreenx3. CONGRATZ :3**

**Thanks for awesome reviews: mednin, Starfire1407, rin916, FrivolousFlare, LuckyTigger, Dorkaclious, DGMSilverAirHead03, ScarletKnightmare, AnimexLuver4Ever, TKCat, XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX, LeafxGreenx3, RosieShiba, Lynx of the Sand, anon, splitheart1120 and Foxgrl18. :D Cupcakes to ya'll!**

**Chapter 5: Pocket Guardian**

_They're here to guard your pocket._

"Lucas?" I whispered, and the navy blue haired male's eyes gazed at me. He stared lazily before he grinned. The warm smile on his face only confirmed that it was my classmate from the school in Twinleaf I went to before I transferred here. We were pretty close, and always went out on adventures with Barry. Speaking of Barry, to Lucas' right sat the hyper blonde. He grinned at me and waved, and I giggled and waved back.

To be honest, I was shocked. My two childhood friends also had magical powers and went to the same school as me. The jacket Lucas was wearing was red and Barry's tie was an azure blue. The blonde's azure jacket hung on his chair, accompanied by a green scarf. The scarf was a gift from me and Lucas when we had our first friendship anniversary. The boys had gotten me a pink one, and Barry and I had gotten Lucas an orange one. I smiled at the thought of hanging out with them again, and looked out the window.

During the rest of the class we were allowed to talk to each other to get to know each other better. I actually ended up talking to other people than my roommates or my childhood friends. Gary and I had an interesting conversation about Drew's hair and the time he uses in the morning to fix it, a girl named Lyra randomly asked if I dated different boys sitting in the classroom and two twins named Hilbert and Hilda made a flash show with fire and electricity. The whole class laughed hard when the girl burned a part of Elm's hair.

"Meet in the gardens for the next lesson, class dismissed." Professor Elm informed while he gathered his book and happily skipped out of the room, probably because the hair incident actually made him laugh. He looked like he needed a new haircut, anyways. Lucas turned around in his chair and Barry sat on Lucas' desk and they smiled. We sat there in silence without anything to say, until a certain blonde chuckled. It was like back in Twinleaf when we had nothing to tell each other, one snickered and then we all started to laugh. That's what we did when the small sound escaped Barry's lips.

"So, how you been?" Lucas managed to breathe out between laughs. When we calmed down, I rubbed my sides gently and replied.

"Fine, I guess. I thought I would die without my brothers, but both of them are here. Care to explain why?" I smiled at the males, and they looked at each other. Barry spoke up first.

"To make a long story short…" he stared at the ceiling while he rubbed his chin. Lucas continued where the other one stopped.

"…we were born with an element, and grew up knowing we would attend to this school when we turned fourteen,"

"We didn't know how to tell you we had magic powers,"

"Then we got to know you also were going to move,"

"So we kept it a secret, knowing that it wouldn't be necessary telling you… "

"And we thought it would be a nice surprise!" They grinned. We chatted for a while just rambling about our lives and old memories from Twinleaf until a beeping sound was heard from my cell phone. I fished after the device in my bag and held it up in front of my face when I found it. On the screen it read: '_new message: May M'_. I flipped the phone open and read what it said.

_SOS can't find my locker. Please help me!_

I rapidly texted a reply and told the boys about the situation. They nodded and bid a small 'bye' each before I walked away. When I opened the door that led me out of the classroom I saw my 'lost' friend smiling and sheepishly rubbing her head. In her hand was an exact copy of the map I received from headmaster Rowan and a key was in her other.

"I don't understand this thing; I ended up walking in circles." She told me referring to the large paper she held. "Leaf and Misty have their lockers in the other part of the school, so I couldn't tag along with them. It's unfair, since they actually know how to use this." She grimaced at her map. I giggled at her behavior and started to explain with my own map.

"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to focus your powers in the hand you hold your map with, and then you think about where you're going." I started to focus and a red dot appeared on the paper. "I'll think about the fountain." She nodded and stared at the map. A small dotted line made its way from the red prick to a small picture that appeared. The picture was a fountain with water spewing out of it. "See, it's easy!" I proudly stated since I was able to do it the first time I tried.

…Okay, that was a lie. I sat up all night and practiced, but May doesn't need to know that…

"Wow, and you didn't even know you had magical power until two days ago or something." May looked at me before she fixed her gaze on the slightly brown, thick paper. "Okay, focus your powers into your hand…" The brunette mumbled while closing her eyes. Her face had a concentrated look and it seemed do turn redder by every second that passed.

"Uh, May? Are you alright?" I asked. She ignored me completely and continued to mumble some words while trying to make the map show the way to her locker. I let out a small laugh, but it stopped when a terrible scent hit my nose. It was like when you pulled out something from the oven half an hour after it actually was done. It smelt like when you held a strand of hair over a lit candle. It smelt _burnt_. I noticed my map had a burn mark on its upper right corner. My eyes darted to May's hands, which were on fire, and I screamed.

"Oh my Arceus, May! You're burning!" I yelled in panic and started to search for water. The fire girl opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Her mouth gaped and her sapphire orbs widened. Furiously she shut her eyes again, and a short moment after, the fire was put out. I calmed myself down before I started to speak. My left eye twitched slightly when I looked at my friend.

"When I told you to focus your powers, I didn't mean the _elemental_ ones…" She rubbed the back of her head and giggled. When she held up a black ripped square, I started to laugh with her.

"Whoops, my fault…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…I guess I focused too hard, and suddenly my hands were on fire! It was actually an amazing sensation in my fingers when they just… burned." May excitedly whispered to Leaf, who sat there nodding and giggling. Our current destination was in the flower field, and professor Oak just finished going through the class list. After Oak was done searching in his bag, he held a small red and white ball with a button in the middle in front of us.

"Welcome to my class, the class where you teach about our protectors, partners and friends; the pocket guardians." He pressed the button and then the ball grew bigger. When he threw it in the air, it opened and a red light came out of it. The light turned pink, and there stood a pink star-shaped creature.

"What the…" I was shocked. I had never seen anything like that before, but it was surprisingly cute. Its eyes were a shining black and its little mouth smiled at us.

"Cleffa!" The pink thing greeted in an adorable way. I heard some squeals coming from my fellow female classmates, and I decided to join their squeal-choir. The professor laughed wholeheartedly at our attraction to the creature.

"Time to take out your own Pokémon!" He announced, making everyone starting to dig their hands in their bags, rummaging through their backpacks or do like Ah, Paul and Gary simply grab a red and white ball they had attached to their belts. A lot of red flash started to surround me and all the other students was standing now, leaving me the only one without a 'Pokémon' sitting dumbfounded on the ground. I heard my friends' voices ring through the air as they shouted some names I've never heard of.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Combusken, take the stage!"

"Come on out, Wartortle!"

"Let's hit it, Roselia!"

"I call you, Marill!"

"Torterra, standby!"

"I choose you, Umbreon!"

Some weird creatures appeared and the others patted, hugged or just greeted them. They all looked happy, even Paul gave that huge turtle of his a small smile. Seriously, it had a _tree _on its back. All of the creatures looked happy, except for that yellow mouse Ash had on his shoulder. It looked pissed. Ash apologized to it for something I didn't know about, and then sparks flew from the mouse's red cheeks.

"Pika-CHU!" It yelled, and Ash's hair got more messy than normal when the mouse sent shockwaves through his body.

"I'm sorry little buddy, but I had to put you in the poké ball until we got permission to send you out!" Ash sharply breathed since electricity still lingered in his muscles. The creature on his shoulder only crossed its arms and looked in another direction. Everyone seemed to have fun with the Pokémon's, and I felt kind of jealous. Gary approached me with his black dog/cat and offered a hand when he reached me.

"Why don't you send out your Pokémon to play with the rest?" He asked me as I got up on my feet. I shuffled my feet a little and scratched my cheek with my finger.

"Uh… I don't have one." I told him. It was kind of embarrassing to be the only one without a pocket guardian. Gary seemed surprised by it, but didn't say anything. He stood there for a while before he turned around.

"Professor Oak!" He shouted towards the old man. Apparently, he was too busy to notice his grandson. "Samuel Oak!" Gary tried once again, but the **elder tree*** still didn't respond. The auburn haired male became frustrated and breathed in before he yelled at the top of his lungs. "HEY, GRAMPS!" It worked, and the professor made his way towards us.

"What is it, Gary?" Oak smiled warmly. Gary didn't return it, but gestured towards me with his thumb.

"She doesn't have a Pokémon." The auburn haired boy told his relative. Heat rose to my cheeks when the professor looked over at me. It was uncomfortable, but he sent me a calming and reassuring smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We already got that settled before you came!" Professor Oak told me. Now I was confused. They knew I didn't have a Pokémon, and somehow I felt like my mother had something to do with it. "Wait here for a second and I'll go get my bag." Oak instructed before he walked off. Shortly after, he came back with a brown duffel bag. He pulled out a poké ball and threw it in the air.

"Piplup!" a small penguin squealed in delight before gently landing on its feet. It was mainly light blue, but the top of its head and its collar was a darker blue. It had two white dots on its chest and a small beak was placed on the middle of the penguin's face. The black orbs stared at me for a while before it blinked. "Lup?"

"So cute!" I squealed and started to study the small creature.

"This is your Pokémon, Piplup. Your mother sent it to me and told me to give it to you since you didn't have one." The professor explained. Piplup looked at me for a while before it suddenly spat bubbles at me. I grabbed the penguin and started to tickle it, and it started to squirm and wriggle to get out of my grip. When I finally let go of it we laughed together and I felt like I already bonded with the little fellow.

After talking to Misty, I learned Piplup was a water-type. Earlier, it had 'attacked' me with something called a bubblebeam. The red head had given me some food, and she told me it was made especially for water-types. I also learned that Pokémon and mages had the same type of elements, and it was called pocket guardian because a Pokémon is supposed to protect you during battles and the ball you keep them in fits inside a pocket.

"Seriously, April… Your Combusken still hasn't evolved and it's been years since it evolved from a Torchic!" Drew pointed out, making May blush deeply of anger and embarrassment. The brunette glared furiously at the chartreuse haired boy while thinking of a comeback.

"Only one year and nine months ago, the name's May and I see your Roselia hasn't made any progress since it evolved from a Budew, cabbage head!" May countered making Drew's cheeks turn a little red.

"It's because she isn't ready yet, airhead."

"Do ya think my Combusken is ready if your Roselia evolved a year before mine and yours isn't ready?" An argument started, and Ash didn't realize they were doing the usual fight and thought they were discussing about how weak un-evolved Pokémon were compared to evolved ones.

"Well, I never evolved my Pikachu! He doesn't want to evolve, and I'm supporting his decision! He even beat a Raichu!" The sudden outburst surprised Drew and May, so they kept quiet after that. The rest of us laughed, while the two rivals joined in shortly after. Ash thought he actually said something smart and stood there doing a victory dance, which made us laugh harder. After the laughter faded and Leaf was done showing off her Wartortle, we started to chat and tips each other about methods of training. In my case, scribbling down everything the others said. Suddenly, Drew spoke up.

"Hey, where's Paul?" Just as the 'L' rolled of his tongue, the ground shook and a loud explosion was heard. A few students started to panic, but the professor quickly calmed us down. Well, not everyone was quite calm. It wasn't easy since thick smoke covered the school area.

"Listen to me, everyone! There's nothing to worry about, but as a professor I have to help the other teachers to get rid of the flames. You stay here, and don't do anything reckless while I'm gone!" Samuel instructed before he suddenly disappeared. Everyone stared at the school and the smoke that came from the main building. A random student had used his Swellow to get a better look, and when he came down he told us the flames were electric blue. The class started to discuss what caused the flames' odd color. It quickly ended when something, or someone, started to shot at us. Some weird looking bats flew above us, and the people sitting on their backs shot purple, pink and dark brown beams at us.

"Run away from the Golbats!" a girl I believed was called Brianna shrieked. The whole class started to run in different directions, some even fleeing on their Pokémon.

"Come on, Dawn! Let's run after Misty and the others!" Leaf yelled, and we both sprinted after the rest of our small gang. A beam of red light almost hit Leaf, and Gary stopped dead in his tracks to face the culprit. It was a woman with red hair and a weird white dress with grey sleeves and tights underneath. She was flying on the back of a huge Golbat while she shot red beams at us. "Run, Gary!" Leaf shouted, but the stubborn male didn't listen.

"Hey, bitch!" The woman met Gary's eyes with disbelief and pointed at her chest. "Yeah, you! I'm going to kick your ass to Mars!" The woman turned noticeably red of an unknown reason, and Gary's hands started to glow a metallic grey. The woman ordered her Golbat to fly towards the school, and it did. Gary started to run at full speed after it while shooting small beams after it.

"Don't chase her, you idiot!" Misty yelled after Gary, but it was futile. We others started to run behind the school building because we saw more flying creatures coming from the woods with people in weird uniforms on their backs. Someone had blue hair in the same style wearing a white and dark grey uniform with a yellow 'G' on the chest. The others had orange hair and an even weirder uniform. It was white, grey and black with an emblem on the chest. A white hood covered most of their hair.

We found cover in a fairly large tree behind the school that hid us very well, and we sat there not saying a word until a lot of people had flown past us. We let out a little sigh when we thought everyone had passed us. Ash looked at everyone before he looked at Misty.

"I saw your Azurill had evolved into a Marill. That's awesome!" He complimented, and that earned him a smack on the head from the red head.

"This is not the time to think of things like that, you idiot!" she whisper-yelled, the rest of us stifled a laugh at Ash's pathetic expression.

"Sorry, Mist…" The raven haired guy apologized while reaching up to rub the bump forming on the top of his head. He whimpered when he tried to raise his right arm, but quickly covered it with raising his left instead. I wasn't the only one that noticed, since May scurried down from her branch to where Ash was and started to inspect his arm.

"Pika…" Pikachu looked at his trainer with worry.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed while she started to pull of his jacket. The short, white sleeve had gotten a red stain, and under his upper arm there was a large wound. It was bleeding and it looked horrible, like a mouth was gaping towards us. "Do any of you guys know any healing? He can't fight looking like this!" May asked us, panic written all over her face. Misty looked like she was going to be sick, but she still managed to command May to hold Ash's arm so she could take a closer look.

"It isn't so deep, so I think he'll manage with a bandage or something…" The girl shakily mumbled while she looked for something useful. "A little help finding something to wrap around his arm, please?" We all started to search, and then I realized my scarf would fit perfectly.

"Here, you can use my scarf!" I smiled and started to untie it from my neck. I was about to hand it to a grateful Misty when someone stopped me.

"Wait a second, Dawn." Drew jumped down from his branch with a fairly large leaf, but it wasn't long enough to wrap around Ash's arm. "I want to try something out first, and it would be a shame if your white scarf got any stains. It's hard to wash away." He smirked at me, but this wasn't the kind he smirked at May. That's when a thought popped up in my head; what if he crushes on May? I smiled at the thought.

Drew took a deep breath and started to focus on the leaf. It floated in his hands, and after a few seconds it had grown large enough to use as a bandage. "Here you go." He handed the leaf to Misty, who started to wrap it around the patient's biceps. When she was done, she looked at Ash and smiled satisfied at her work. The raven haired boy tried to move his arm and flinched a little, but he got used to it.

"Thanks Mist, I owe you one!" He used his arm to bring the female into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse giggled.

"Aw, how adorable!" Leaf squealed.

"Agreed!" May and I yelled. Drew just chuckled. This made Misty blush furiously and push Ash away.

"Can we go check out the situation? I want to know if Gary's alright…" Leaf asked us, and everyone agreed. "We also need to find Paul." She added. We started to climb down the tree, and May checked if there was anyone nearby.

"It's clear!" she shouted. We jumped down from the lowest branches before we started to run towards the corner of the school building. When we had reached the front of the school, we all gasped. We saw different teachers, seniors and sophomores fighting grunts with their Pokémon by their sides. A few juniors and freshmen fought, but I saw many running around trying to flee from the battle. Apparently, another set of weirdoes had joined the battle. They had black pants and shirt with a huge red 'R' on their chest and a hat was placed on top of their heads.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cruel voice behind us spoke. We turned around to see a bunch of dangerous looking guys and Pokémon standing there, ready to attack us. Everything froze, and it was like in slow motion I saw Drew's mouth form a word.

"Run!"

And after that, everything went so fast I wasn't able to catch up. Different colored beams were shot after us, causing small explosions when they hit each other. I saw May and Ash by my side, but we got separated when an attack almost hit us. I kept running until my throat got dry, my feet numb and I felt like barfing. I stopped to catch my breath, and took the little time I had to study my surroundings.

Not far from me, I recognized Gary and Leaf running with two teachers and some other students. They chased someone into the forest, but they also had attackers right behind them. In front of the main entrance, Misty hammered at enemies with her mallet, beside her stood Lyra and a yellowish green creature with a huge leaf on its head and leaves sticking out from its neck. May stood back to back with a dude with white hair. She shot fire in different directions, and he created whirlpools in his hands that he sent towards flying Pokémon. Drew and Ash fought with a few of the people that had attacked us, and I saw that Pikachu just electrified a cat, a woman with long, magenta hair and a guy with lavender hair. They flew towards the sky, and shouted something.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled before they disappeared in a blink. I sent out Piplup from its Poké ball to help me fight since I didn't know any spells or attacks. I was about to run towards Misty when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Torterra, use stone edge on Zubat!" My eyes widened when I turned around and saw Paul in the middle of a battle against two Pokémon and a guy with red hair. Both Paul and Torterra looked exhausted, but Paul wouldn't let it show on his face. The turtle summoned rocks that it sent towards the flying bat and it hit dead-on. The guy with red hair didn't even bother to command the Zubat to dodge it. It was covered in rocks on the ground, so the male returned it to its Poké ball.

"Not bad, Paul." He smirked, and his cold, silver eyes sent tingles down my spine even though he didn't look at me. He had light purple pants and a darker purple jacket with red details. Paul just stood there and glared, but not a single word left his mouth. "Not bad at all, your Torterra has grown rather powerful. The question is, will it be able to even take one attack from my Quilava?" The prune still didn't do anything, but then I realized the type advantage. The bad guy's Pokémon had fire on its back and head, and grass is weak to fire. I also saw how tired Torterra looked compared to the fire creature. I started to run towards them. "Highly doubt it. Quilava, flame thrower!"

"Torterra, counter with-"

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!" And just in time, Piplup was able to stop Quilava from attacking Paul's partner. The guy with red hair looked shocked and Paul stared at me with wide eyes when Piplup and I stood in front of him and his turtle.

"Troublesome?" He stated in disbelief. I just sent him a little smile and mouthed 'no need to worry'. My next command to my penguin was something I never heard of before, but it felt so natural to say it.

"Piplup, use whirlpool!" The Pokémon complied, and started to make one. When it had become fairly large he threw it towards Quilava, who got critically hit. The fire type stood up looking as exhausted as Torterra, and I was about to make Piplup use bubblebeam when the red head returned it. He sent me a look of hatred before he turned around to walk away.

"Silver?" The guy stopped and faced the one calling his name. There stood Lyra with her Pokémon and Misty. The brunette stared at this Silver with a sad look and was about to say something when he interrupted her.

"You annoy me." I didn't know how they knew each other or what happened between them, but Lyra looked hurt as he spoke those words.

"I-" her voice cracked even though it was just one sound she made.

"I said, _you annoy me_." He walked away towards a helicopter with a big, red 'R' on that had landed not too far from us. When he disappeared inside it, Lyra turned to her Pokémon.

"Thank you, Bayleef. You've done well." She patted it before she returned it, and then she ran away.

"Lyra, the battle is still going on!" Misty shouted after her, but it didn't help. I met Misty's gaze, and she just shook her head. Suddenly, a rain drop landed on my nose. A few seconds later, it was pouring. Paul had returned his Torterra, and he seemed angry about something. We decided to walk inside the forest for shelter in hope of finding anyone else, but when we entered it felt like I had been in this forest before. Then I realized where I had seen it.

"_No, it can't be… __NO!"_

It was Leaf that screamed, and my dream happened all over again.

**A/N:**

***elder tree – I took it from this awesome video on YouTube where they called professor Oak an elder tree in their song lyrics. Here's the URL: ****.com/watch?v=UQg-pcGBZAM**

**Thanks for reading, and you know where the review button is! ;)**


End file.
